(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel 4-(arylaliphatic)-isoxazoles, to the preparation thereof and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as antiviral agents.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
J. C. Collins U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,736, issued June 6, 1978, discloses diketone derivatives useful as pesticidal and antiviral agents having the formula ##STR1## wherein Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, Alk is alkylene of 4-10 carbon atoms and R is lower-alkyl.
J. C. Collins and G. D. Diana U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,246, issued June 21, 1977, discloses diketone derivatives useful as pesticidal and antiviral agents having the formula ##STR2## wherein Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, Alk is alkylene of 3-10 carbon atoms and R is lower-alkyl.
The compounds of the above-noted U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,736 and 4,031,246 are intermediates in the preparation of the compounds of the instant invention.
Kochetkov et al., Zhur. Obshchei Chem. 30, 3675 (1960) discloses 4-benzyl-3,5-dimethylisoxazole. No biological properties are reported.